


Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse Tale

by EternalFrost73



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Redemption, Therapy, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73
Summary: Even a broken sword can be reforged into something whole once more. The injuries to the mind and soul are sometimes more grave and leave worse scars than what the flesh and bone can bear. Can those who think themselves beyond redemption find peace?
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Kasumi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. First Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse tale.

Chapter 1: First assessment.

The Greater Tokyo Correctional Facility, Nerima Ward. 8:00 Am, January 1st.

The sharp staccato of her shoes echo down the hall as the pale young woman seems to be speaking to someone on a small device held in her hand. “Yes, yes Natsume. I am heading there now. Yes, I know that it is important to you. Yes, I know, everyone deserves another chance. Why, exactly, I let you talk me into this I have yet to figure out. No, no, don’t pout at me. Yes, I love you too. Be careful. Me? I know exactly what I am doing. Yes, you are right. I am the best one to handle him. Now, go away I have things to do.” She shuts the small device, tucking it into one of the inside pockets of her neatly tailored cream suit. 

As she nears the door marked “Restricted Access, authorized personnel only’ she slows as she observes the pair of armed guards that are flanking the door. Straightening herself and standing to her full five foot tall she pulls the dark sunglasses off, folding them and placing them carefully into the other inside pocket of her suit. She fixes her startling violet eyes on the guards as she walks confidently towards them. “I’m Doctor Akiko Watanabe, here to see the patient.”

The two guards look at each other, then at her before one states firmly.. “Can we see your identification, Ma’am?”

“Of course.” She says as she takes off her black gloves, folding them neatly before putting them away, then pulling her identification out and presenting it to them.

They look at her papers for a moment, then at each other again. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Without express permission, we are not to let anyone in to see him. He is considered extremely dangerous and prone to fits of rage and delusional violence.”

She nods as she pulls a packet from the briefcase that she was holding in her hand. “I have my authorization right here, gentlemen. I appreciate your thorough care, but I assure you that I am the one best qualified to handle this particular patient.”

They look over her paperwork, then one of them makes a brief call, speaking quietly to someone on the other end of the line before shaking his head as he walks back towards her. “Everything checks out, would you like one of us to come in with you, ma’am? I wouldn’t want him to hurt you.”

She shakes her head, smiling softly. “No, that would be the worst possible move we could make. I, by myself, am by far safer than if I were to bring a physically capable man in with me.” She says as she gathers her briefcase, checking herself one more time. “Now, if you would please open the door for me, I would like to begin.”

They hesitate again, but then comply with her request, cautiously opening the door and allowing her into the outer room of the containment cell. She shakes her head at their caution, but can understand it. This particular patient could prove extremely difficult to deal with, but she did owe Natsume a favor, after all. And no one could say that a Watanabe did not carry through on their debts.

She waits for them to buzz open the inner door, then walks confidently in, sitting in the chair across from the restrained young man who was sitting on the bed against the far wall. His troubled, dark eyes fix on her for a moment, then look away.

:”My name is Doctor Akiko Watanabe, and I am here at the request of a friend to see if I can be of help to you. I am hoping that you will choose to work with me, so that we can work on helping you with the underlying conditions and problems that caused this outburst, and lead to you being placed here, where society feels that you are not a threat to them. So, tell me Tatewaki Kuno, are you a threat to society?”

The Nerima Gazette, December 26th, 1995  
Headline: A bloody Christmass rampage!

Earlier today, a young man who was identified as one Tatewaki Kuno was involved with a bloody altercation that has left a number of individuals injured, and has led to at least four arrests. The exact cause of the incident is still under investigation, but eye witness reports have stated that the young man broke into the residence belonging to one Soun Tendo where he proceeded to assault a number of the residents with a deadly weapon. 

One of the victims, a Ranma Saotome, was rushed to a local hospital where he is in serious but stable condition. Among those arrested were Kodachi Kuno, the sister of Tatewaki Kuno along with one Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji. All four are currently being held without bail at the Greater Tokyo Correctional Facility in the Nerima ward while they await trial.

It is a sad day when we see such an act happen during Christmas, a time when it is traditional to spend time with friends and family and look back on the joys and trials of the year.


	2. Interviews with the heartbroken and world-weary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko continues her interviews, laying the edges of the wounds that the brokenhearted hold so dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse tale.

Chapter 2: Interviews with the heartbroken and world-weary.

The Greater Tokyo Correctional Facility, Nerima Ward. 8:00 Am, January 1st.

I am Tateaki Kuno, the rising star of the high school Kendo circuit. I am a samurai, born to a noble and distinguished bloodline. I am the warrior of justice who has laid low the foul sorcerer so that I can free the beautiful Pig Tailed girl and that fierce tigress, Akane Tendo from his evil and vile grasp. Surely, this is merely a mild misunderstanding. Surely, they shall see the error of their ways and release me so that I can make sure that that vile villain can not perpetuate any more of his perverse plans on the grateful women that I would protect.

I do not understand the meaning of this little woman being brought before me. She is a strange one, dressed in an adult fashion but clearly about my own age. Her bearing seems odd for a servant, and she is the first one that my captors have let into my domain.

:”My name is Doctor Akiko Watanabe, and I am here at the request of a friend to see if I can be of help to you. I am hoping that you will choose to work with me, so that we can work on helping you with the underlying conditions and problems that caused this outburst, and lead to you being placed here, where society feels that you are not a threat to them. So, tell me Tatewaki Kuno, are you a threat to society?” the strange little woman says to me, beseeching that I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, would answer her question.

Who was I to deny a maiden her heartfelt request? Nay, it would be the very antithesis of bushido to deny her! “Nay! Of course not! I did naught but lay low that vile sorcerer so that I could set free the fair maidens that he keeps under his unholy command! It is I thought should be praised, for did I do anything other than my sworn duty as a samurai and the defender of women?”

The strange little woman writes in her notebook, surely keeping my words for posterity! Indeed, from the earnest look she gave me, I was sure at that moment she would swear her undying love to me, the ideal man that I am! What came out of her lips left me perplexed, though.

“So, Akane Tendo, Kasumi Tendo and the other female members, or sometimes female members, of the household asked for your help?” Doctor Watanabe asked, eyeing him with an appraising look in her strange eyes.

“Nay, because the foul sorcerer did not allow them to beseech the noble aid of myself directly! But it was evident in how he looked at them, and they him, that they were distressed!” Tatewaki explains, talking like he is trying to explain something complex to a small child.

“Interesting. So, do you always talk down to others, Tatewaki? Does it make you feel superior to them, or do you know yourself to be superior to them?” Doctor Watanabe asks him, her pen at the ready.

“I find that such a manner of address is often needed, so that the lower classes that I often find myself interacting with will understand the lofty ideas of my words, so that they can be properly informed of what it is that I mean to tell them.” Tatewaki says in a matter of fact tone.

“I see. So, you do feel superior to others. Interesting. So, why do you see yourself as the protector of these women, Tatewaki? Is it because you see them as being unable to take care of themselves, or is there a different reason?” The doctor asks, making quick, precise notes.

“Because women are weaker, of course. They are more fragile, more easily hurt and driven away. A ruthless man can drive them to do almost anything, because it is in their nature to submit to the will of the stronger men around them.” Tatewaki explains, his hands resting in his lap as he sits in seiza on the bed.

“Interesting choice of words, Tatewaki. Have you known any women that were driven away, or forced to do something because they were left no other options?” She presses, hands folded on the table as she studies him minutely.

“Of course, I have seen the deeds of the vile sorcerer Saotome many times!” He says, his shoulders tensing and nostrils flaring. 

Akiko intentionally softens her posture, looking down demurely for a moment. It was unfair to use these tricks against him, but she needed him to calm down, to be more receptive to what she had to say. “I..meant personally. A woman in your life, someone who is a close, personal connection to you. Maybe a family member? Why don’t you tell me about your family, Kuno-sama?”

He relaxes at her posture, and her choice of words. “Surely you do not mean my sister? She is mad, but she is family, after all. Other than that, there are the servants, of course but I hardly think you mean them. Other than that, there is my insane father. He is quite mad, as well. It is difficult being the lone beacon of glorious reason in the midst of those two.” He explains.

Akiko nods, taking a few more notes, referring to a few things before she looks at him, her posture shifting slightly, a bit more assertive once more. “You talked about your father and sister, what about your mother, Tatewaki? Where is she in all of this?”

He seems taken back at that, his eyes shifting away from hers as he seems to withdraw a bit into himself. “My mother...Has been gone for many years now. She was unable to handle my dear father, and left. I have not had any contact with her since.”

“Are you sure that is what happened, Tatewaki Kuno? Is it not against the Code to knowingly tell falsehoods? Or did you make yourself forget?” His eyes flick to her, then away again. “She is dead, isn’t she, Tatewaki?” She says, her postuse softening once more, her tone of voice softening. She has to ease him into admitting this, into accepting this. Into exposing this truth to himself.

He tenses, starting to rise before fixing her in his eyes. In that moment, she knows a brief moment of panic and fear then her gamble pays off, as he finds himself unable to threaten her, unable to attack her. Her small stature and obviously fragile and pale body are a better shield against his lashing out than a dozen years of training could ever be. “Yes. She died.” He says through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving her.

Akiko lets out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding as she bows deeply towards him. “I am sorry for your loss, Tatewaki Kuno. Losing a family member, especially a mother, is a trauma that can unseat anyone. I am sorry I caused you pain, but it is my desire to help excise this pain, to free you of it’s yoke. To let you live the life you should have, if your past was not such a burden to carry. Will you work with me, Tatewaki Kuno? Let me help you be free of this unwanted burden.” She asks him, gentle compassion clear in her words and eyes.

He looks away, clearly unsure of what to think. “Let...Let me think on this.” He says.

She rises and bows to him “Of course. I will come back to check on you before I leave. I hope that you will let me help you, Tatewaki. If you agree, I will take you from this cell to a place of healing, where the wounds that torment you can be eased. That is what I offer, and my promise to all those I work with.”

With that, the strange little woman leaves me after another deep bow, leaving me to the thoughts that swirled heavy and unwanted in my head.

How...Could I have forgotten that my mother was dead? Perhaps I didn’t want to know?

Tatewaki Kuno sinks slowly back into the endless mire that was his thoughts.

Outside of his cell, Akiko takes a moment to center herself and collect herself. A few drinks of water, a fresh notebook and a quick check in the mirror and she is ready for the next person on her list for today. Instead of the delusional madness of a broken-hearted little boy, she was about to face someone who embraced her anger and used it as a shield to protect herself from the world. Someone who had capacity for empathy and kindness, but often chose to lash out at those that sought to be the closest to her.

There were always details that the notes in the files missed, but Akane Tendo had quite a bit in her file that was worrisome to the little therapist. Where Tatewaki was unlikely to lash out because of his code, Akane was prone to forgetting hers when angered. A different approach was needed. She needed both of them to be willing to work towards easing the pain that they suffered under, it was the only way to lay the past to rest and let them move on.

She walks to the next set of guards, and once again goes through the routine of explaining who she was and why she was there, having her credentials checked once more before she walked into the cell and bowed deeply to the distraught young woman sitting on the bed with her head leaning back against the wall.

“Hello, Akane Tendo. I am Doctor Akiko Watanabe, and I was hoping that we could have a little talk, if that is okay with you?” She keeps her tone light, her posture non-threatening.

Akane turns her tired gaze on her, her hands tightening. “Am..I going to be able to go home soon? I..I don’t want to be here anymore…”

Akiko walks to the table, stopping to look at Akane “I can’t give you an answer on that right now, Miss Tendo. All I can do is see if I can help you. Do you mind if I sit?”

Akane blinks and nods “O..Of course. Sit, please.” 

Akiko sits in the chair, opening her briefcase and pulling out the new notebook and pen. “Do you mind if I take some notes? It makes it so much easier to keep track of small details.”

Akane nods slowly “I don’t mind. So, who exactly are you?”

“My name is Doctor Akiko Watanabe, and I’m a therapist at the Nerima Center for Mental Health. I was asked to come here and give you an assessment, so that we can see about getting you out of here and to someplace that might be able to help you.” Akiko calmly explains, her hands crossed and resting on her closed notebook.

Akane looks at Akiko, then away with a faint blush of shame coloring her cheeks and neck. “A...therapist. I see. So, you think I’m just a violent gorilla as well.”

Akiko shakes her head, looking at Akane and smiling softly. “It's my experience that in most cases people acting out and striking at those near them is a defense mechanism. It’s a reaction to pain, or the perception of pain. Very rarely have I ever encountered someone who was violent because they wanted to be, but that they felt like a violent response was necessary for their own safety. I won’t judge you, Miss Tendo. I just want to help you, so that you can live the best life you can.”

“And...if I let you help me, do I get to go home.” Akane says, looking at Akiko.

Akiko sighs and gives her an honest answer. “That would depend on you, to be honest. You can stay here until the trial, and then see what happens after that. It’s possible that they will take you away from what seems to be an environment that is causing you undue stress. It is possible that they will find you a threat to yourself, or others around you, and remit you to a correctional facility or psychological facility.”

“Like the one you work for.” Akane says, looking down.

“Sadly, probably not like the one I am associated with. We specialize in very particular cases, helping people through extreme trauma that has altered their lives and psyche in major ways. No, you will probably be remitted to a general psychological ward, where the chances are you will be kept sedated and heavily medicated until such time as they think they have cured you of your impulses, and might release you to your family. There is also the possibility that they will seek criminal charges, and you will be put into one of the prison facilities, and the underlying issues will be ignored in favor of punishing you for acting against what society thinks is best.” Akiko says as gently as she can.

Akane looks down, her eyes clenched tightly shut as tears start to fall. “So, I’m a violent monster. I have no hope. I won’t see Ranma again, or my sisters and father. I’ve lost everything because I got angry at that stupid baka.”

Akiko closes her eyes for a moment, then fixes Akane with a firm look. “Miss Tendo...Akane...I think that we can help you, and give you a chance at moving on, at living a productive life free of the violent reactions that have been the result of the trauma you have experienced. I can’t promise that you will be home soon, but I think that if you come with me, and do your best, you will be able to go home again.”

“I..Is Ranma okay?” She says quietly, not looking at Akiko.

Akiko sighs and closes her notebook. “Akane….Can I call you Akane?” At the little nod she continues “I can’t tell you that right now, since part of the reason you are here is because you assaulted Ranma after he had been injured by Tatewaki Kuno. If you can show progress, I will do my best to let you know what I can of how they are all doing. Once you have made some progress, we will be able to arrange meetings with your family. We have found that contact with your loved ones, at least the ones not associated with your trauma, can be vital to healing.”

Akane whimpers a little, curling in on herself. 

“Akane, please. Let me help you. If you want my help, just sign this release and we will take you out of here, get you cleaned up and settled in before we start to work on seeing about helping you move past the pain that has led you to making these choices. Will you work with me?” Akiko says, coming over and kneeling down next to her, her gentle violet eyes seeking brown.

A silent nod and a shaky hand reaching for the clipboard are all the answers Akiko will get at this time, but it's a start. It’s something.

She talks softly to Akane for a bit longer, just trying to calm her down before exiting her cell and starting to make the necessary calls to arrange her transport. One of the guards comes towards her, waiting for her to hang up before addressing her.

“Mr. Kuno has agreed to your terms, he wanted us to tell you that.” He says, glancing down at the tiny therapist.

Akiko sighs and smiles softly. “Good, that’s two. I will speak to Ms. Kuno once she has cleared detox, we need to get as much of the drugs out of her system before we can even attempt anything with her.

“What about Ms. Kuonji?” He asks as she walks off towards the entrance.

“She can sit and think about what she has done for a bit longer.” Akiko says as she makes new arrangements to transport the more dangerous new patient.

“Natsume really owes me for this…..” She mutters to herself.


	3. Reforging the Broken Sword chapter 3: Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two newest patients start to settle into the day-to-day life at the center, and are asked to think about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse tale.

Chapter 3: Settling in.

The Nerima Center for Mental Health, January 3rd.

It had been a few days since she had met the strange little therapist, Akiko Watanbe, and Akane had done her best to settle into her room at the Nermia Center for Mental Health. It was obvious to her that she had been placed into a secure section of the facility, but she could understand that. She was a martial artist, after all. And, she had to admit, one with a short temper. But it wasn’t her fault! It was Ranma’s fault, since he was always flirting with the other girls or making fun of her.

Still, she missed him. She missed her sisters, and her father. She wanted to go home.

She wouldn’t cry, not again. She was going to stay strong, and show them that she was okay, that she was fine to go back home.

She is drawn from her thoughts as the door to her room opens after a knock, letting the diminutive therapist in. “How are you feeling today, Akane? Are you settling in okay?”

Akane schools her features, trying to look friendly and happy. “I’m feeling much better, Doctor. And yes, the room is very nice.”

Akiko nods, eyeing her patient over. “And did you sleep okay last night?” She asks as she walks over to one of the chairs.

Akane keeps the smile on her face. “Oh yes, I slept fine. Thank you for asking.”

Akiko nods, resting her hand on the chair. “Would it be okay if I sit and talk with you for a while?”

Akane smiles her best smile. “Of course, I would like that.”

Akiko nods, sitting and placing her ever present clipboard on the table in front of her. “So, why exactly do you think you are here, Akane?”

“I’m here because I got a bit upset, and things might have gotten a little out of hand. Honestly, I think it all got blown out of proportion.” Akane says, gritting her teeth and smiling.

Akiko writes something in her notebook and continues. “So, what made you upset?”

Akane looks away “It was just a little misunderstanding. As usual, he was paying more attention to the other girls that were hanging all over him, instead of actually being with me. I’m supposed to be his fiancee, he should be spending at least some time with me.”

Akiko nods, crossing her hands over her notebook as she gives Akane a long look. “And, how does it make you feel, when the other girls are paying attention to him, when it seems like they are getting more of his attention than you are?”

Akane grits her teeth for a moment, then forces the false smile back on her face. “I don’t like it, but I can understand. They are all prettier than me, so I guess it’s only natural that he would like their attention better than mine.”

“Oh? And have you ever asked him what he thinks about their attention?” Akiko asks gently.

“He….Doesn’t really answer. He jokes, or makes some remark about me being an uncute tomboy, or something like that. Honestly, it’s...all rather childish, I don’t know why I let it get to me.” Akane says as she looks away again.

“Because you care about him, and value what he has to say. You want his approval. Akane, how supportive has your family been of you? Do you hear from your father that you have done a good job very often?” Akiko asks, making a quick note.

“Dad...Has been a bit distant since mom passed. And, everyone else is busier with more important things. Kasumi tells me how much she appreciates the things I do, there...Just isn’t much I can do to help. When I try to cook, Ranma just complains about it. Kasumi likes to take care of the housework, so I don’t get to help with that much….” She sighs. “I guess I’m not really of much use around the house.”

“Akane, why do you do that?” Akiko asks gently.

“Do...What?” Akane asks in a confused tone of voice.

“Put yourself down like that. You seem like a friendly, open person. Those are very good traits to have. Besides your anger issues, and the disruptions that, honestly, seem to be normal at Furinkan High, I have heard nothing but good things from your teachers and peers. So, why do you see yourself as someone lesser to others?” Akiko asked, placing her pen down for a moment.

“I..just don’t think I can compare to the others. Xian Pu is exotic and has an amazing figure. Ukyo is his childhood friend and very friendly. Even Kodachi is a beautiful woman, who is just a bit crazy. What do I have? I have thick thighs, a small chest, and I get angry at him all the time.” Akane says bitterly.

"Akane, why do you count yourself so badly in comparison? Is that how you see yourself, or is that what others tell you about yourself?" Akiko asks softly.

Akane looks down and sighs sadly. "A bit of both. Ranma… sometimes says some pretty heartless things, and it's hard to not compare myself to the other girls."

"I think for now, it's best for you to try to look at yourself, and start to make your own assessment of who you are. Did you see yourself like this before Ranma and the others came along?" Akiko asked gently.

Akane shakes her head, looking down.

"Then you should think about what changed with yourself. Don't think about the others, think about why you changed your view of yourself." Akiko says softly before rising. "I will check on you later, for the next couple of days we will be bringing you your meals, and assigning you exercise time while we finish our assessment and start to work on a plan of action."

Once again, Akane just nodded as Akiko left the room. After a bit of time, she decided to try and meditate, something that she realizes she hadn’t been doing nearly as much recently, So, she settled in and just let her mind slip into a relaxed state, finding it harder than the last time she had done this. Maybe she was really broken, maybe a mad house was where she belonged.

With little else to do, she just settled in, and waited.

The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, the rising star of the high school kendo world was….Vexed. He had been transferred from one cell to another, it would seem. Yes, this one may not be a jail cell, but a cell it was nevertheless. The door would not open for him, and to say it was spartan was to be generous. Even his usual attire had been taken from him, leaving him in a rather plain set of stringless trousers and a simple shirt. He could not recall being so underdressed in his years. He had seen the strange young lady who had taken him from his place of unjust confinement, but she had merely asked him pointless questions about his past, his family, and how he felt. How was he to feel, being caged here like this? 

Truly, it must be that foul sorcerers fault, perhaps he should have ended him when he had the chance.

He eyed the tray with it’s innocuous paper cups with disdain once again. A few pills and a cup of water. He was wary of them, having long experience with his sister’s concoctions. Medicine, they said. To help him rest and find peace. Surely, some foul concoction like what his sister often tried to slip him. He would have none of it.

There is a knock at the door, then it opens to reveal his captor, the strange young lady named Akiko Watanabe. The self-proclaimed doctor, as if he truly believed the claim of one so young! 

“Hello again, Tatewaki. I see that you still are being stubborn.” She said as she walked in and observed the untouched tray. “I guess it’s understandable, with how your sister behaves.”

“Indeed! When will I be released from this cell? I thought you were not going to confine me, yet here I am.” He said as he towered over her.

“You do know that this is as much for your protection as it is for ours? We still don’t know what exactly might be in your system, or how you are likely to react from moment to moment. It would be better if you would take your pills so we could at least start trying to help you fully.” She said in that same calm, soft tone as before.

“And why would I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, need protection? From who and what, may I ask?” He said in a disdainful tone of voice.

“Well, I can personally think of several, honestly. You have not exactly made a lot of friends, and I would hate to have to send you back to face the punishment that society thinks is appropriate for you.” She says as she walks over to one of the two chairs attached to the floor. “Do you mind if I sit, Tatewaki?”

Pulled from his vexed state by her polite request his nods and stands behind the other chair. “You may.”

“Thank you.” She said before she sat. “So, how about we talk for a bit, then, if you are a bit more agreeable, we can go for a little walk around the grounds. As long as you promise to not do anything reckless.”

He sighed a long-suffering sigh before sitting in the opposite chair. “If you insist.”

She nods, and opens her ever-present notebook. “Thank you, Tatewaki.” She looked at her notes for a moment, nodded to herself and continued. “So, your father has raised you by himself, with the help of the staff of the manor, for quite a few years. Since you were ten, it looks like. How would you describe your home life?”

“How can I describe it? My father is crazy and my sister is mad. I am the lone sane member of the House of Kuno.” He says in his usual self-aggrandising way. 

“I see. So, tell me about school? What is your favorite class? And do you have many friends there?” Akiko asked, a soft smile on her pale face.

“What is there to tell? I attend the school that my father oversees. I do enjoy history, especially the warring states era. Oh, to be born then, when my worth would be even more evident! And, I have many associates, those that listen to my words for the wisdom that I give forth.” Tatewaki says, sitting forward a bit.

Akiko nods, making a note and closing her notebook. “Yes, but do you consider them friends? Are they people you can count on, confide in. Are they people you would ask to go home with you, or to go visit theirs?”

“Of course not! To be at the top is to be ever alone, adored, worshipped and envied by those beneath you!” He says to her like it’s obvious.

She sighed and looked at him softly. “That sounds very lonely, Tatewaki. Don’t you ever wish that things could be different, that people could see you differently?”

He looks away. “Of course not, it is the price one must pay for being exceptional.”

“I see. So, what about Ranma? Does he seem to have many friends?” Akiko asked gently.

Tatewaki leans forward, his eyes dark. “Of course not! He has those he has enslaved with his foul magic, and those that fear him. Why would such a base, cowardly being have friends?”

Akiko nodded once more, seeming unperturbed by his outburst. “And what of...The red headed girl? Does she seem to have many friends?”

“The beauteous pig-tailed tree-born kettle girl! Oh yes, she is quite popular. That is befitting one who is destined to be by my side, after all.” Tatewaki asks with starry eyes. “It is most vexing that she is forced to share a name with that foul lout of a sorcerer who has bound even his own sister to his twisted whims.”

Akiko nods, making a quick note before shutting her notebook again. “So, why is it that she is allowed friends, but you are not? Is she not also a talented martial artist, at the top of her field?”

He gave her a look like it should be obvious. “She is a girl, of course she is allowed to have friends. Men stand alone, but women need to flock together.”

:”I see. And, do you ever envy them, being able to have friends. Having people they can confide in? Or, perhaps the other boys in your class who have friends of their own?” Akiko pressed gently.

“Nay, why would I? Yes, there are times that they seem to be having fun, but I understand it is the price that must be paid.” He said as he sat back a bit.

She looks at the pills, then at him. “Would you consider taking them, for my sake? I would like to be able to take you for a tour of the grounds, but I do need something in exchange. A favor for a favor, as it were?” She asked nicely.

He sighed and rose, walking over and downing them in one go. “There, I will trust that you do not seek to poison me as my mad sister often does.”

“Thank you, Tatewaki. Now, shall we?” She said as she stood, walking over and knocking on the door once.

Soon, they are walking the grounds while Akiko points out the various buildings and facilities while she shelters under a parasol. Soon, she takes him into a serene garden, sitting under a sakura tree on a bench.

“I have always been fond of this spot, it’s very peaceful.” She said as she sat with her hands resting on the parasol in her lap.

“That it is.” He said quietly, glancing at her briefly. “You act like the sun is uncomfortable for you.”

She chuckled a little. “It is. I was born with albinism, so such things as playing in the sunlight have always been a bit out of my reach. It is ok to wish that you were able to have what others do, as long as you don’t grow envious of them. At the same time, you don’t want to look down on others for what you perceive you have that they don’t. Isn’t humility one of the tenets of bushido?”

“It is. That is why I am the most humble man I know.” He says in all honesty.

“If you can keep taking those couple pills, I will see about making sure that you have time outside. It will have to be supervised for now, but in time I think we can lift that, as well. Also, I want you to start thinking about what you think you are lacking in your life, and why that is.” She said as she rose, opening her parasol over herself. “And, I think that once we make a little progress I would like you to join one of our groups, I think you might find it oddly enlightening for one such as you.” She said as she starts to lead him back to the facility he is being housed in.

“I...will consider it.” He conceded hesitantly.

“Remember, the more you help us, the more we can help you, Tatewaki.” She said as they walked.

It seemed that more waiting was in order.


	4. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two wounded souls begin to find their way in the world that is the mental facility that they are currently in, taking the first steps towards healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse tale.

Chapter 4, Meeting again.

The Nerima Center for Mental Health, January 10th.

Akiko looked over her notes on her two latest patients, nodding as she put them aside and stared at the third file for a while. With a heavy sigh, she reached over and tapped her intercom. “Misako, I want to keep Ukyo Kuonji in outpatient for now, we will let her stay at the correctional facility. She has some issues we can help with, but honestly most of her problems are ones she has brought on herself. Look into gender dysphoria as a possible diagnosis, and get me Tetsuo Kasanga’s thesis on self-impose gender allocation, please.”

“Right away, doctor.” Her receptionist answers. “I talked to the councilor in charge of the grief and loss group, and he said he is willing to let your two new patients in, as long as they don’t cause undue disruption.”

“Good, good. Now, I just need to get them both on board.” Akiko said as she cuts off the intercom, leaning back into her seat and sighing as she stares at the closed compact that is sitting on her desk. “I know you want to help people, Natsume, but why these two? Of all the people I could be helping, why are these two so special to you?” She sighed as she rose, putting the compact away and stretching. “Well, something I can try and pick her brain on next time we talk. For now, I think I will start with Tatewaki, he is going to be the harder one to convince. At least he has been staying on his medications these last few days. I usually would keep someone like him isolated longer than a week, but I have to trust what I have seen so far.”

She greeted the various people that worked at the facility as she walked the halls, her soft-soled shoes making a soft noise as she walked. As much as she would like the extra height heels would have added, she was on her feet too long during the day, and some patients responded negatively to the sound of her heels on the floor. 

She stopped outside of Tatewaki’s door, checking herself over once more before gently knocking. Respect shown was respect earned, as they said. It was much better to keep a good reputation with your patients, since that helped build rapport and eased the strain of facing the issues they had in a productive manner.

“You may enter, Doctor Watanabe.” She heard from inside before she opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind herself. 

“How do you always know it’s me, Tatewaki?” She asked as she moved towards the table, looking askance before she sat down, laying out her notebook and the rest as she always did. Ritual was not a bad thing, it established consistency and helped set both of their minds at ease.

“I can hear your footsteps, and you have a particular feel about you that those who are trained can sense.” He says matter of factly from where he is sitting in seiza on the bed, a cup of tea at hand and a copy of Tsung Zu’s Art of War sitting next to him on the bed.

“Will you be needing a new book soon, Tatewaki?” She asked as she started to take notes, observing him. He seemed much more relaxed, the frantic energy lurking under his serious facade a bit more manageable now. The medications seemed to be doing their job.

“That would be most courteous, Doctor Watanabe.” He said graciously.

“When you are ready, just give the orderly your list and we will see what we can do for you. So, let's get the basics out of the way, shall we?” He nodded as she continued. “So, how has your sleep been?”

He shifted a bit then answered. “It has been...Good enough. I am not used to sleeping here, but some of the restlessness that I have suffered from seems to have passed. It is quiet, at least. I do not have to worry about what my sister might have planned for me.”

“I know it has not been as much as you would have hoped for, but are you finding the exercise times we have allotted to you helpful, at least?” She asked, making notes.

“Alas, I do wish I was permitted to practice my kendo. It brings me great comfort, to work through the forms.” He says, eyeing her, then seeing her unwillingness to budge he conceded a bit. “Yes, even if I would like there to be more, it has been...Sufficient.”

“I see, good then. We will see about expanding your exercise time when we think it would be possible. Have you been having any issues with your medication, any odd or unusual feelings or urges?” She asked gently.

He shook his head, and looked at her intently. “Are they necessary? There is nothing wrong with me.”

She smiled gently and nodded. “They are, mostly to help you remain calm and relaxed while we start with your therapy. On that note, there is something I would like you to try.”

He gave her a guarded look. “And what would that be, Doctor Watanabe.”

“I want you to try one session of the group. There is a group meeting on grief and loss, and I really think it would help you. You can share, or just sit and listen for now. They are people who have gone through similar losses as yours, and you might find a surprising sense of sympathy and empathy there.” She said, carefully closing her notebook.

“Would it perhaps help me in getting released from here sooner.” He asked guardedly.

She sighed and looked at him intently. “Once again, when you are released is as much up to you as it is myself. I can’t release you as long as I feel you are still a threat to yourself or others. You need to be able to let go of all this pain and anger, Tatewaki, so that you can move on.”

“Very well….I will try this group of yours.” He said, then turned from her, clearly indicating that they are done.

She rose and bowed to him briefly, then walked from the room and started to head towards the room of Akane Tendo. “That is one, now, to see about the other…”

She stopped in front of the room that housed Akane Tendo, calming herself for a moment before she knocked gently at the door.

“Come in, Akiko.” Akane said from within.

As Akiko walks into the room, she takes in the simple expanse, and the girl who was sitting in the lotus position on the floor. The bed is neatly made, and the room has a tidy feel to it.

“Hello, Akane, have you been sleeping well?” Akiko asks as she sits at the table.

“Well enough, I miss my bed.” Akane answers without opening her eyes.

“Have you been eating well?” Akiko asked, while taking notes.

“It’s okay, I miss my sister’s cooking.” Akane answered simply.

“Do you plan on using the exercise time we have slotted in for you this week, Akane? You shouldn’t spend all your time in here, it’s not healthy.” Akiko gently pressed.

Akane sighed and opened her eyes. “Okay, fine. I will go out and exercise when you tell me to.”

“Akane, please relax. We just want to help you around here. Have you been thinking about what I asked you about?” Akiko said as she laid her hands over her notebook.

Akane sighed and nodded. “I have… It’s just hard, not to compare myself to all of them.”

“You miss the feeling of being complimented, don’t you? Of being told how special and wonderful you are.” Akiko said simply.

“No! Yes! Maybe? I...I don’t know anymore.” Akane said, sitting back from where she had started to rise.

“I would like you to think about something, Akane. I have an opening in a group I would like you to attend. It’s on grief and loss, and there are people there who have suffered similar losses to your own. You might learn a bit about dealing with your own pain and loss from listening to them. You only have to share if you feel comfortable doing so, okay?” Akiko gently said, giving Akane a warm look full of compassion.

“I...Do you think...it will really help me?” Akane asked in a quiet little voice.

“I do. I think some of your issues stem from losing your mother, and not really knowing how to handle it. Such a loss at an early age is going to leave lasting scars, ones that will interfere with your life and development for years to come. Let us help you, Akane.” Akiko said gently.

Akane visibly hedged for a bit, then sighed and nodded. “Okay, I will then. Do..You really think it will help me?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“As much as you let it. You get out of the group what you are willing to put into it. I think you will be pleasantly surprised, as long as you go in with an open mind.” Akiko said as she sat back a bit, relaxed and attentive.

“Now, why don’t we talk for awhile about your friends and family, hrm? I would love to hear more about them.” Akiko asked as she opened her notebook.

Akane hedged a bit more, then started to talk. She talked about her sisters, and growing up in the Tendo household. She talked about her mother, and her earliest memories, as vague as they were. The changes that were evident to even a girl as young as Akane was heartbreaking, and Akiko used all her skills to not show the pain that she felt when she heard Akane talking about her family like that. 

The pain that she felt was clear, the uncertainty. It clearly outlined a young girl who was desperate for acceptance and praise, who did everything she could to find it. The strain on the elder sister, suddenly taking the role of mother over her two younger sisters. The distance and separation of her middle sister, who dealt with the grief and loss in her own way, and was probably still dealing with it.

Akiko made a quick note to see about family counseling, thinking that it was probably better late than never to allow them to at least attempt to move on from the tragic loss that they had dealt with.

Akane started to talk about Ranma, and Akiko could see the strain, the pain and uncertainty that plagued the young woman.

“Why don’t we stop here for now, and I will confirm when you can visit the group, okay? Take a slow, deep breath and relax. There you go, just like that. Now, another one. Good, very good Akane.” Akiko says in her gentle voice as she rose and smiled down at the taller girl. “Just relax for a bit, and I will get back to you with the details.”

Akane nods uncertainty, looking up at Akiko when she rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You did good today, Akane. You are going to be okay, just don’t give up on yourself.”

“Okay, thank you Doctor.” Akane said softly.

Akiko walked out of the room, calling the other therapist. “Dr. Hanson? Yes, it’s Akiko Watanabe. Yes, I am calling about the two patients I want added to your group, when do you think you can fit them in. Tomorrow? Okay, that should work. Thank you, Doctor.”

Akiko hangs up, smiling softly to herself. Things were looking up. She would inform the two of them after lunch, and then go from there. 

That said, she headed to her lunch herself, trying to relax her with coworkers.

She felt a familiar pulse from her pocket, like someone gently tapping on a piece of glass and excused herself to go answer the ‘call’ as it were.

“Hello, Natsume. Yes, I have gotten them both settled in. Yes, yes, I am taking care of them. No, I haven’t placed Ukyo into the care of the facility. No, Natsume, I can’t bend the law like that. No, not like THAT either. I am going to talk to the prosecutor, see if they are willing to go a bit easier on her. No, I can’t let her off scott free, nor should I. Who is the therapist here, Natsume? Yes, your right. That would be me. Now, let me do my job, and you do yours and we will see if we can get things straightened out. No, I haven’t gotten word on Kodachi yet. Yes, I will let you know when I do. Okay, okay, I promise. Now, you go save the multiverse, and let me help people how I can. Yes, I love you too cousin. Now, shoo.” Akiko said with a sense of fond exasperation as she makes sure the two are informed of their first session tomorrow. Hopefully they don’t try to kill each other, that would definitely count as a disruption of the group.

Problems for another day.

The Nerima Center for Mental Health, January 11th.

Dr. Alex Hanson smiled at his group, clapping his hands and walking towards the front of the room. “Okay, we have two new people joining our group today. Miss Akane Tendo, can you stand for a moment. Thank you. The other one should be here...Ah yes, any moment now. I’d like you all to greet Tatewaki Kuno, and welcome them both here today?”

The greetings from the group are ignored as the two stare at each other in shock. 

Akane is the first to act, pointing her finger at him. “What are you doing here!”

“You could not be away from me, so you came to visit!” Tatewaki says, taking a step forward before the tall westerner steps between them, his smile a bit more strained. 

“I wasn’t aware you two knew each other. I think I will have to have a talk with Doctor Watanabe about this. Now, I don’t want either of you to cause a disruption in my group, if you can’t behave I will ask you both to leave, am I understood?” He says in a friendly but stern tone of voice.

The two teens look at each other, then nod and look away as Dr. Hanson breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. Now, you two sit there and there, please, and we will start.” He points to opposite sides of the circle, waiting til both are seated before going over the rules for the group once more, then turning the floor over to his patients.

“My name is Shiro Kensuke, and I lost my father when I was ten…” the first one starts, as the two give up glaring at each other to pay attention.

It was a start, at least, thought Doctor Hanson, still unhappy with Akiko Watanabe.


	5. Reforging the Broken Sword chapter 5: Dealing with Loss and Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two wounded souls continue to deal with the wrongs of their lives, the ones that have been inflicted on them, and the ones that they inflict on others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse tale.

Chapter 5, Dealing with loss and anger.

The Nerima Center for Mental Health, January 11th.

Akane was not unhappy, per se. She just was not happy. She didn’t know why Kuno, of all people, was here. He deserved to be locked up, just like Ranma did. For that matter, she didn’t really think she should be here. Sure, she might have hit Ranma a few times while he was injured, but it wasn’t her fault. He should have dodged if he was that concerned. 

For that matter, why wasn’t Shampoo in jail? Shouldn’t she have been in even more trouble than Akane. Shampoo broke into her house, again, and threatened her and her family. Again. It wasn’t fair, nor was it right. Already, Akane could feel that familiar hot blaze of righteous indignation starting to well up. 

The door, nor the walls, were all that thick, after all. No reason she couldn’t pull a Shampoo and just...Walk right out of here. Then she could go home, and have a little talk with Ranma. Maybe Mallet-sama would be invited for the talk, as well.

He ruminations and some could say violent fantasies are brought to a halt as the annoying albino therapist, Dr. Akiko Watanabe, stepped into the room.

“If you are thinking about busting your way out, I would recommend against it, Akane.” She said as she walked over and sat down, eyeing her patient critically.

“Why? It always works for that hussy Shampoo.” he said as she fumed.

“Not as much as you would think, it would appear. RIght now Xian Pu, Khu Lon and Mu Tsu are on their way back to China to answer some...Very pressing questions, I would imagine.” Akiko said calmly, seemingly unfazed by the rapidly rising ire of the youngest, and most physically dangerous, of the Tendo’s.

Akane stopped and blinked. “What? Why?”

Akiko sighed, as she opened her notebook. “The only reason I am telling you this is to prove that actions have consequences, Akane. She has assaulted Japanese nationals, caused a substantial amount of property damage, and none of them have the proper forms or credentials to remain in the country. Someone made a series of calls to Beijing, and they were called back. I imagine that they will have a difficult time of it for a while, and might not be back unless that quaint little village of theirs really wants to annoy the Chinese government.” She said matter of factly.

A look of glee crossed Akane’s face as she internally cheered, having one less rival, at least until Akiko cleared her throat.

“I’m not done, I’m afraid. Ukyo Kuonji is going to be detained for a period of time while they look into her role in all of this. I dare say she will be facing some penalties for what she has done, as well.” Akiko continued, as she pulled one more rather official, if old, piece of paper from inside her folder.

The elation that Akane felt at that moment was almost heedy. No more rivals, no more clinging. She could do what she wanted about the engagement, and now none of the others could intervene.

“You might want to sit, Akane. There is one more matter I must attend to.” Akiko said gravely.

Akane walked over with a bounce in her step to perch on the edge of her bed, grinning. “Okay, who else got punished then?”

“You did, or maybe it wasn’t a punishment, seeing how you two have treated each other.” Akiko said, as she handed the paper to Akane.

“What’s this? And what do you….Mean….” She trailed off as she read what it was. A formal contract for engagement. It looked old, and there were multiple stains on it. The only things that were newer was Ranma’s name, and hers… With a line through it, and the signature of Nodoka Saotome next to it. Under it was written a different name. Kasumi Tendo.

Akane tore the paper up in a fit of rage, before she turned her gaze onto the unwavering smaller woman. “You. You did this. You did this to me. To us!” Akane started to rise.

“You did this to yourself. You caused this to happen, well, to be exact all the people that enabled this kind of activity did.” Akiko stood up, standing over the taller girl and not letting her get room to stand. “You did this, Akane. You chose to assault him, to hurt the person you were engaged to multiple times. You chose to act out, instead of questioning. You let the anger and pain and loss you feel bleed into the interactions with the person who could have been a balm to that pain, and that you could have been a person he could trust. A person that would not hurt him at every turn. Did you do that, Akane, or did you lash out?”

Akane wilted a bit, aware on some level that she couldn’t strike out at this smaller, fragile girl or she would be crossing a line. One that she could never come back from. The tears started to well up in her eyes as she wiped at them. “I’ll talk to Aunty Nodoka, she will fix this.”

“You can talk to her, but it won’t do any good. She is no longer his legal guardian.” Akiko stated flatly.

“Then...Then daddy will do it!” She stated, not able to meet the gaze of the other woman. 

“No, he won’t either. Ranma has been granted his independence. I have made sure that neither of them know about this change to the marriage contract, either. Right now, neither of them need the extra strain. Your sister is taking care of him out of her own desire to help, for no other reason. And Kasumi is probably the only person that Ranma CAN trust right now not to hurt him in some manner or another.” Akiko said, sighing sadly.

Akane clenched her eyes closed, as she turned onto her side and started to cry. Akiko gently sat next to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Akane. You, all of you, need time to heal. To recover from the wounds and scars that you all bear. Please, let us help you here. Help yourself, and learn to deal with the loss that fuels that anger. You're an amazing young woman, Akane Tendo. I sincerely want you to become the best person you can be. Someone who feels very close to you sent me your file, to see if I could help you. Help all of you, if possible. I haven’t set these events in motion, they happened because of the actions of those involved. Get some rest, and we can talk later, okay?” Akiko rose, and walked out of the room. 

Akane cried herself to sleep.

Outside of her room Akiko leaned against the wall, her fist clenched as she composed herself. “Damn you Natsume, you owe me for this.” She muttered before she straightened herself up and walked back to her office.

She had a lot of work to do.

The Nerima Center for Mental Health, January 12th.

Akiko rubbed her eyes, as she looked over the reports from the evening and morning shifts. Kuno was being a decent enough patient, surprisingly. The staff reported that he talked down to them and was hesitant to follow orders, but so far no outright acts of disobedience were reported.

Akane on the other hand, was not handling things well. She had refused to eat either supper or breakfast, and had declined her morning exercise time. Akiko would give her another day and then intervene if she was still letting her grief and anger cloud her judgement. She could understand where Akane was coming from, but at some point Akane needed to start taking responsibility for her actions and choices. 

She scheduled a session with Tatewaki later that day, and dived back into her files to prepare.

She never thought Tatewaki Kuno would be the easier of the two to deal with at the moment. She questioned telling Akane once again, but if she hadn’t, the blow later on would have been even worse, and Akane needed to learn that actions did have consequences.

She sighed as she checked on the other messages she had gotten. They were having issues with Kodachi Kuno, the cocktail of drugs in her system were taking longer than expected to clear out. She had also somehow drugged two interns and one doctor already. WIth a heavy sigh, she acknowledged the email, wishing them the best of luck.

When the time came for the appointment, she made her way to Tatewaki Kuno’s room, knocking politely before she entered. He looked up from where he was meditating on the floor by the bed, and nodded in greeting. 

“Hello, Dr. Watanabe. And to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my noble personage this day?” He said in his usual over the top tone of voice.

“I was actually hoping we can talk today about a few things, Tatewaki.” She said, her ever present notebook open.

“Of course, I would enjoy another talk. It does make the hours go by faster, after all.” He replied.

“Good, good. So, I wonder why you went to the Tendo’s that day? Why were you there, Tatewaki?” Akiko asked politely, watching him.

“I wanted to bestow my gifts on the residents, of course.” He said matter of factly.

“And what exactly had you gotten for them this year?” She asked, already having an idea of what his answer would be.

“Why, freedom from the foul sorcerer in their midst, and to allow the fierce tigress, Akane Tendo, the great honor of dating me!” He stated proudly.

“And has she ever expressed interest in dating you, Tatewaki?” Akiko asked, putting her pen down and looking at him.

“Being the pure maiden she is, she is much too reserved to say as such, but being the proud and noble man I am, is it not a given?” He said.

“And when did you decide that Akane Tendo was the perfect woman for you?” She asked, tenting her fingers and watching him intently.

“Why, when I first laid eyes on the fierce tigress, of course!” He stated with a lift of his chin.

“And what did she do when you confessed your attraction to her?” She asked, making a few quick marks in her notebook.

“Why, she turned me down. Far too shy and reserved to be able to speak her heart's desires like that.” He said with a nod.

“And...The horde of boys that assault her every day? What brought that on?” She asked, eyes narrowing.

He waved his hand dismissively. “Such uncouth and unworthy louts will never be able to win the hand of the fierce tigress. They were inspired by my speech, when I stated that only a man who defeated her in combat would ever be worthy of dating Akane Tendo.” 

“I see. So, in other words, you caused her needless stress and aggravated her temper by continuously driving hormonally charged young men to assault a girl who never showed any interest in dating any of you, while making her all too aware that any man that DID defeat her would think that he had...Relationship rights to her personage. Tatewaki, did you ever think what would happen to her if she was taken down by these men?” She said, watching him.

Once again he waves his hand dismissively. “Like any of them could best her. Nay, the one to defeat her will be me!”

“And what would you do then, Tatewaki? Would you kiss her? Force yourself on her? Rape her? What is the fantasy that is attached to that statement.” She said in a calm tone of voice.

He looked at her oddly. “I would never violate a fair maiden without her consent, of course.”

“But the others, do you think they would show that restraint?” She pressed.

“Well, no...But they would never best her!” He defended.

“All it takes is one moment, one accident, one lucky hit. And then Akane is at the mercy of a horde of boys who have been teased and taunted endlessly by what they think they want. What they think should be theirs.” She said in a cold, calm voice.

He balked a bit, clearly never having thought it through.

“If you were truly interested in her, you would have done it right. You would have attempted to get to know her, what she liked and didn’t like. You would have approached her as a friend, as a person, as an equal. As someone that you wanted by your side, and someone that you thought you were worth being at her side. Instead, you turned her into a thing. A prize to be won. You need to look at the consequences of your choices, Tatewaki. You need to learn how to make amends to the people you might have wronged, and to think before you do something.” She stood, watching him trying to process what she had said. “I want you to try and write a formal apology letter to Akane. I think it would honestly help both of you immensely. I think it would help you, as well.” She said as she started to walk towards the door. 

“Have it ready before supper tomorrow, please.” She said before she walked out the door.

The two of them were a powder keg, waiting to go off, and each of them carried not just gunpowder, but were all too happy to light the others fuse. Akiko really wasn’t looking forward to this.

But it was what her job was, after all.


	6. Reforging the Broken Sword chapter 6: The pen is mightier than the sword.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatewaki continues to take a look at himself, and doesn't like what he is seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Reforging the Broken Sword: A Mirrorverse tale.

Chapter 6: The Pen is mightier than the Sword.

The Nerima Center for Mental Health, January 13th.

Tatewaki Kuno was feeling rather good about what he had written. It was the most masterful, humble apology in the history of the written word. Such brevity to express such depth of emotions! Such humility and wishing for appeasement! Surely, no one had ever written a letter of apology such as this!

He had an eager, happy look on his face when Akiko entered the room. Clearly he was excited to see her reaction to the masterful letter he had written.

"Were you able to.complete the task I gave you, Tatewaki?" Akiko asked, almost dreading his answer.

"Indeed! I have written the letter as you requested.never before has such heartfelt and beaurific words been written. Nay, the gods themselves would weep.to read this!". Tatewaki gushed about his own magnificence.

Akiko read the letter once, then read it again, slower.

"Tatewaki, would you mind reading this for me. Aloud, please.". Akiko said in a resigned voice.

"Of course, doctor.". He said, then started to read. "My dearest tigress, Akane Tendo. It is with the deepest humility that I apologize for not seeing how dearly you must consider me. Once we start officially dating, then I will see the horde of uncouth, unworthy ruffians dispersed. I shall command them to stay their base urges, with you at my side. Surely, no greater act of affection could be given.

I shall drive the vile sorcerer, Ranma Saotome from your home, and free you and his sister from his bike control, and then I shall allow both of you to date me!

Yours sincerely,  
The Blue Thunder, Tatewaki Kuno."

He looked proud as he finished reading, giving the frustrated young doctor a triumphant look. "Truly, a masterful work!"

Akiko sighed and shook her head. "Tatewaki, this is not acceptable. Let me explain. An apology is not a good place to confess, or whatever it was you tried to do. It's a place to show you understand what you have done wrong, and state how you intend to do better and make things right.". She said, looking him in the eye.

He had a confused look in his eyes at her statement. "What have I done wrong?"

"This might take a while. Let's start with the beginning. When you declared your intent to her, did she do anything overt to encourage or reciprocate your affection?". Akiko asked.

"Well, of course not. She is not so wanton to speak or act on her heart's desires.". He said dismissively.

"I am not asking about your speculation or fantasies. I'm talking about provable facts. Has she ever once expressed an overt interest, saying she wanted to be with you or accepting your advances without a violent response." Akiko said flatly.

He balked a bit at that, then pressed onward. "She could not speak her heart's desire!"

"Once again, she never once expressed any form of acceptance. In fact, she became more and more violent as time progressed and you and the others became more and more aggressive in your unwanted and violent pursuit of her.". She stated flatly.

"Violent? I?". He asked incredulously.

"Yes. You waited until she had fought off a large horde of potential rapists before you took.your own attempt at subduing her. What were you going to do? What is the fantasy attached to the act of subjugation.". She pressed him.

He balked, as he shook his head vigorously. "Nay! I would only allow her to date me!". He asserted.

"And what does dating mean to you, Tatewaki? Talking, touching? Spending time together? Offering her body to you?". Akiko stated in that same calm,.flat tone of voice.

He flushed, unable to look her in the eye. "I…. Would never force myself on her!"

"It's about perception, Tatewaki. She feels like she is in danger, because she is. How could she ever open up to anyone, be willing to be vulnerable with anyone, when she feels like she is always in danger?". He said almost sadly.

He swallowed hard, unable to look at her. "What… what do I do?"

Her gaze softened as she pushed a clean sheet of paper and pen to him. "Apologize, and state what you feel sorry for, and what you are going to do to make things better. That you are willing to accept responsibility for what you, yourself, have done."

He nodded, and stared at the paper for a while before he looked at Akiko with a lost look in his eyes.

She smiled softly "I will help.you, if you want. I can read the letter, make suggestions. It has to be your words, Tatewaki. It will mean more that way."

He nodded slowly, taking up the pen, he started to write.

Sometime later, Akiko knocks at Akane's door, where she waited for a bit before she slowly opened it and entered. "I'm coming in."

Akiko entered and looked at Akane, who was lying on her bed, and refused to look in her direction. "I have something for you, Akane. Someone wrote you a letter, and I hope that you will read it."

Akiko left the letter on Akane's table and walked out of the room. After a bit, Akane rolled over and stared at the letter for a bit before she sighed and stood up.

She walked listlessly over, and stared in a disinterested way at the envelope with her name written on it in neat kanji. She sighed and went back to her bed where she collapsed once again for a while and sulked.

The letter ate at her. She didn't recognize the handwriting. It wasn't Ranma's scrawl, or the neat, perfect lines of Kasumi. It wasn't Nabiki's style, either. The mystery of the letter finally freed her from her lethargic state to lay to rest the mystery of the letter.

She hesitated once more before she carefully opened the letter and sat on her bed to read it.

"Akane Tendo,  
It has been brought to my attention the grievous injustice that has been perpetuated on your person, and possibly other female members of the student body by my actions and encouragement. It was never the intent of this once noble personage to cause you this distress. I fixated on my own wants and desires, never taking your own into consideration, and for that I am truly sorry.

While I am writing this, Akiko-sensai is watching over me, to help me keep on track and not descend into my usual delusional rambling. I have found a level of clarity here that I have not known for years, and had never before considered the repercussions of my actions. This does not excuse me from what I have done, but it leads me to what I intend to do to make reparations to you.

First, I am sending a letter to the head of the school district detailing my, and others, actions and asking for punishment to be handed down. I know that my delusional father has been shielding myself and others from the price for our actions. No more.

Second, I will abdicate my position as the captain of the Kendo team, pending disciplinary action.

Third, I will ensure that the horde I was responsible for shall be dispersed and no longer threaten the female body of the school.

Fourth, I will accept whatever personal punishment that you deem correct.

I ask that you accept this letter as what it is. A fool attempts to be less of a fool, and perhaps a person worthy of his noble name.

Tatewaki Kuno."

Akane started to crumple and tear up the letter but stopped and then slowly, carefully straightened and smoothed it out before placing it once more on the table. She stared at it for a long time before going and laying once more on the bed 

No one else had apologized for what they had done, for what they had put her through.

Why did the first one to do so have to be Kuno, of all people?

Akane sighed, and rolled over. She would deal with all of this tomorrow.

Strangely, she slept better that night.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N!*
> 
> A quick little start/teaser to a new project that I am working on. 
> 
> It’s set in the Mirrorverse set of AU’s that I am in the process of building.
> 
> (‘Yin, Yang, Yakuza’, Broken Mirrors, Reforging the Broken Sword, and the upcoming ‘Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps.’)
> 
> Each one will be a (mostly) stand alone universe, except for the ones that share a common world (Ying, Yang, Yakuza and Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps.) 
> 
> Expect to see familiar faces in each AU, some of which are a bit more connected than appear at first…
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing, I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


End file.
